


what we have

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: At this point, Hajime knows Tooru’s hands as well as he knows his own.





	what we have

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry i havent posted as much lately, im not feeling well mentally or whatever haha and i even tried writing a daisuga but tbh i felt like?? it wasnt really interesting enough to post, not that this is much better. i just really needed to write some fluff and, uh, hand appreciation. ive also never read any frottage fics i think, or written, so sorry if that's. not well done haha
> 
> also sorry im too lazy to even read it through rn i just wanted to write smth so its completely unedited, if there are any glaring mistakes... im sosorry..

At this point, Hajime knows Tooru’s hands as well as he knows his own. Every calloused spot and sensitive surface, every small scar and rugged surface, from his pale wrists to his meticulously cut and filed fingernails, always kept short, for setting purposes and, well, other purposes.

Hajime pulls Tooru’s hand up to his mouth, pressing the fingertips against his pursed lips, kissing them softly. When he looks up, Tooru is looking up at him under his eyelashes from where he’s lying on the bed as well, a lazy smile on his lips, an eyebrow raised. He opens his mouth slightly, and Hajime already knows what he’s going to say — another joke about Hajime liking his hands a bit too much — but Hajime stops him, pushing Tooru’s pointer finger into his mouth and sucking at it, hollowing his cheeks and locking their eyes together, staring right down at Tooru. Tooru closes his mouth again without saying anything, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, looking up at Hajime with wide eyes.

Hajime pulls his finger out, shiny with saliva, before sucking at Tooru’s middle finger instead, feeling Tooru’s ring- and pointer finger pressing against the sides of his cheeks as he takes it in deeper, letting Tooru press it in further, intent growing in his eyes as he looks up at Hajime, testing him, seeing how much he can take.

Hajime grabs his wrist tighter, stopping his finger when it presses against the back of his mouth, teasing at his uvula and forcing his throat to tighten. He doesn’t choke or cough, instead forcing his mouth to relax, not surprised when Tooru pulls his finger out slightly, only to push in the pointer finger again, a smirk growing on his lips as Hajime sucks both the fingers in his mouth, pressing his tongue between them. 

“Iwa-chan looks so cute like this,” Tooru hums, spreading his fingers inside his mouth, forcing him to open it wider until he’s pressing them against Hajime’s inner cheeks. Hajime breathes in around him before pulling at his wrist again, forcing Tooru’s fingers out of his mouth, pressing a quick peck against his knuckle instead.

“You said you were tired,” Hajime mumbles, raising Tooru’s hand again so he can put his mouth on his palm, kissing it softly. “We should stop,” he says, continuing to mouth at it, feeling Tooru’s eyes on him.

“You can’t just do…  _ that _ and expect me to want to stop right after,” Tooru says, voice more strained than just moments before, and Hajime can’t help but smirk in satisfaction when he looks up, recognising the hunger in Tooru’s eyes.

“Oh? What?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know exactly what Tooru means, and Tooru leans up quickly, pulling his hand out of Hajime’s grasp, only to reach up and grab his face with both hands, yanking Hajime closer, down on top of him, kissing him with an open mouth from the start, wasting no time with deepening the kiss as his tongue slides over Hajime’s teeth before pressing it into his mouth where his fingers had just been.

Hajime lets him, leaning in over Tooru and pressing his hands down on each side of Tooru’s face, spreading his body weight so Tooru won’t have to hold it all, opening his mouth further and kissing back, moaning into Tooru’s mouth when he feels his hand slide down between them, stroking Hajime’s crotch over his sweatpants, only furthering the hardening of his cock, and Hajime reaches down with one hand, forcing down the sweatpants to his knees, grinding down against Tooru as he pulls away from the kiss, mouthing at his neck instead, burying his face in the crook of Tooru’s neck when he hears his giggle. Tooru pulls down his own pants and underwear, pressing his own erection against Hajime’s slightly damp boxers before reaching up, sliding his fingers underneath the elastic band and pulling them down, freeing Hajime’s own cock, fully hard and eagerly sticking upwards against Tooru’s. 

Hajime raises his head again, only to press another kiss against Tooru’s mouth, but this time his boyfriend pulls back, tilting his head to the side and to look down between them, grabbing  _ both _ of their erections, pressing them together and holding them there before he leans in to kiss Hajime again, pushing his hips up from the mattress and grinding against Hajime again.

“Ha- _ah_ ,” Hajime gasps into Tooru’s mouth when Tooru reaches down with his other hand as well, sliding his fingers over their cocks, and Hajime grinds down himself, desperate for friction, the feeling of Tooru pressed flushed against him  _ amazing, _ pushing him towards the edge quicker than he expected. 

Tooru himself seems just as affected, his hips jolting upwards irregularly already, but his  _ hands, _ his hands are steady as always, working the both of them into panting messes, their tongues pressing against each other as they continue kissing greedily, rocking their hips together desperately.

Tooru reaches up with one hand to grab Hajime’s ass, continuing to pump at both of their cocks, holding them together and creating friction as they both roll their hips against each other, and Hajime is already close, embarrassingly so, and Tooru’s fingers digging into his asscheek hard enough to leave marks even without long nails isn’t helping him hold back the least.

Tooru tilts his head slightly to the side, only to deepen the kiss, raising his hips from the mattress again as he presses himself up against Hajime, and it doesn’t take long before he comes, his movements shaky but his fingers continuing to pump at both of them, his own ass falling back down to the mattress but the hand on his ass pressing Hajime down against him as well as he continues to undulate against Hajime, his hand still moving over their cocks before he reaches his thumb up, teasing at the slit of Hajime’s cock, tightening his fingers around Hajime’s length and fastening the tempo, pushing him over the edge as well.

Hajime comes, his hips jerking as he presses Tooru down against the mattress again, his face buried in the crook of Tooru’s neck, and his cheek sticks to the skin on Tooru’s throat, both of them hot and sweaty, but Hajime doesn’t mind, pressing his lips against it again, mouth open as he kisses it sloppily, rolling off Tooru when they’ve both finished coming, already feeling the stickiness between them.

“The tissues are on the bedside table,” Tooru mumbles, and Hajime snorts, only pulling back from kissing Tooru’s neck to look up at him, an eyebrow raised.

“You’re closer to it, grab them yourself,” he says before leaning in again, continuing to mouth at Tooru’s neck, sucking at the spot he knows is sensitive, and he feels Tooru stiffen underneath him just as he reaches over, but Tooru relaxes again soon after, lying back down and moving his hand down between them, cleaning himself first before Tooru reaches over, wiping Hajime off with the tissue as well in a weak attempt at cleaning him as Hajime yawns, leaning back to lie down next to Tooru instead, closing his eyes and welcoming the post-orgasm exhaustion falling over him, his entire body buzzing collapsed and buzzing with pleasure.

 

After their breathing is back to normal and Hajime is slowly lulled into a comfortable near-asleep state, Tooru reaches up and caresses his cheek, only furthering in calming Hajime’s nerves. His entire body feels like exhausted, but in the good way, and he’s never been as warm and comfortable as he is right now.

He reaches up to Tooru’s hand, caressing the top of it with his own thumb as well, smiling when Tooru opens his eyes to look at him, a lazy, wide smile on Tooru’s lips as well, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It’s sincere, Hajime notes. Tooru is probably too exhausted to even remember to force up the usual one. Hajime has always preferred this one. “I love you,” he says, and Tooru chuckles, tilting his head slightly downwards, pressing it into the pillow as his cheek reddens, and Hajime’s love only seems to blossom inside him at the sight.

“Is it me you love or my hands?” Tooru asks lightly, obviously only asking as a joke, reaching the hand on Hajime’s cheek up to comb his fingers through Hajime’s hair, humming in appreciation. 

“Do I have to choose?” Hajime asks, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation more, but opening them again instantly when he hears Tooru snort.

_"What?”_

“I mean, your hands are part of your—“ Hajime begins, but Tooru leans in, grabbing Hajime’s hair and pulling it by the roots, his face so close the tips of their noses press together.

“What would you rather fuck with?” Tooru asks, voice gravely serious, as if it’s a life or death question, and Hajime’s eyes widen.

“Huh?” is all he can ask, staring right back into Tooru’s eyes, not hiding his disbelief.

“Me or my hand, tell me,” Tooru says, still keeping his voice serious, but his eyes gleam, and Hajime is once again reminded that he fell in love with the most dramatic person in all of Japan. He sighs quietly, thinking about the question.

“What are you—the  _ entire _ hand?” he asks, looking up at Tooru again, and Tooru reels back, eyebrows raised so high his forehead wrinkles.

“Oh my  _ god, _ Iwa-chan!” Tooru asks in disbelief, as if Hajime’s comment was serious, but Hajime only laughs, grabbing Tooru’s wrist as Tooru tries to pull back his hand, pressing a kiss against the knuckle again — Tooru pouts at this — before he reaches up to Tooru’s neck, pulling him in, silencing him effectively with his lips against Tooru’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/notmykink)


End file.
